Reconciliation
by ShineStardust
Summary: Hacía unos días que había iniciado sesión de nueva cuenta en Ordinal Scale, sentía que el capítulo en su vida referente a Ordinal Scale aún no estaba cerrado, había una cierta cosa inconclusa que no la dejaba estar en paz y si se ganaba la molestia de su prometido, no le importaba; ya lidiaría después con él. Post Ordinal Scale/KiriAsu


**Nota: los personas de SAO y SAO: OS no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Reiki Kawahara yo solo hago uso de ellos, en una historia completamente hecha de mi autoría, por el hype que me produce ver el trabajo cannon**

* * *

 **Reconciliation**

─ ¡Nos vemos Asuna!

Por respuesta la recién nombrada extendió su mano, agitándola de lado a lado por encima de ella, y sonrió con optimismo a su mejor amiga de cabellara castaña obscura que se retiraba junto a otra pequeña de coletas, ambas con dirección a sus casas. Era una ventaja que ambas viviesen hacia el mismo lado, así siempre se acompañaban, al verlas caminar juntas sintió una leve punzada de celos al ver lo unidas que eran pero la desecho rápidamente pensando que era una tonta.

Acababa de terminar un evento planeado de Ordinal Scale, el juego que hasta hace unos meses había sido el de moda, en el cual sus recuerdos habían sido arrebatados por el inventor del aparto que traía en ese momento puesto en su cabeza. Desde el incidente no se había conectado de nuevo, había preferido regresar a ALO donde estaba el viejo Aincrad; a disfrutar del juego en línea, pero había una cierta cosa que la molestaba y no podía estar tranquila. El capítulo en su vida referente a Ordinal Scale aún no estaba cerrado, había una cierta cosa inconclusa que no la dejaba estar en paz. Por esa misma cosa, desde hace tres días había estado participando en eventos de Ordinal Scale con sus mejores amigas, apenas su madre le había levantado el castigo impuesto por irse una noche entera con su recientemente adquirido prometido, esta vez los eventos no incluían a algún boss de Aincrad si no a monstros originales creados por el nuevo dueño del juego, de hecho, los eventos se habían diversificado hasta incluir misiones de búsqueda y rescate o búsqueda del tesoro.

Girando sobre su eje comenzó a ver con atención a todas las personas que quedaban en el área mientras desactivaba los ropajes propios del juego para quedarse con su sencillo minivestido amarillo y suéter azul, como había salido deprisa de su casa al ver la posibilidad de participar en un nuevo evento, no le dio tiempo de cambiarse por algo más apropiado. Buscaba frenéticamente algo, o más bien a _alguien_ , que era la razón por la que estaba realizando entradas a la plataforma de Ordinal Scale. Estaba segura de que lo había visto mientras luchaba, rezagado en su posición de outsider, preparado para entrar a la batalla si las cosas se ponían difíciles pero negándose a participar en caso contrario. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando ya no pudo divisarlo, enfoco mejor su vista para poder captar cualquier leve sospecha de verlo y con su mano derecha froto la brillante piedra del anillo que portaba en su mano izquierda como forma de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse; diviso su alta silueta entrando a un obscuro parque cerca del lugar, no estaba segura si de verdad se trataba de él pero tenía que comprobarlo, tan concentrada estaba en su objetivo que fue incapaz de notar las miradas de apreciación cargadas de lascivia que recibía de los demás participantes masculinos del evento al verla correr mostrando levemente su figura, tampoco notó a otra mirada acerada cargada de ira mal disimulada que veía toda la escena con atención y se apresuraba a seguirla, lanzándole dagas con la mirada a los demás especímenes masculinos.

En el momento en que la chica de cabello mandarina se encontraba ingresando al parque tuvo una fuerte sensación de ser fijamente observada, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo por la intensidad que sentía proveniente de esa mirada, se dispuso a observar a todos lados pero al ser incapaz de ver a nada ni nadie apuro su paso dentro del parque, tenía la sensación de que tal vez fantasmas rondaran el área; necesitaba a encontrar a esa persona antes de morir del terror. Después de alrededor diez minutos de trote por el lugar pudo divisar a una figura masculina sentada en una banca cerca de una farola, esta estaba rodeada por un aura de soledad que casi la hace llorar en el acto, tenía la mirada gacha y aspecto decaído, se acercó hacia la banca de forma calmada pero su presencia no fue notada y si lo fue, deliberadamente la figura masculina en esta la ignoró, carraspeo para llamar su atención pero al verse nuevamente ignorada decidió hablarle directamente

─ Hola Eiji-kun ─ Cuando creyó que el joven frene a ella le contestaría, fue olímpicamente ignorada mientras este mantenía la cabeza gacha. Negándose a rendirse continuo su insistencia a hablar con esa persona ─ He escuchado que te han nombrado el investigador líder a cargo de Ordinal Scale, eso es increíble para alguien de nuestra edad

─… ─ al obtener solo silenciosa actitud parsimonia por parte de él, decidió ir por un ataque más directo y se sentó a su lado en la banca sin siquiera pedir invitación.

─ Lo siento ─ al ver que por fin había obtenido un poco de atención por parte del castaño, que levanto la cabeza levemente hacia ella pero aún la tenía un poco inclinada, continúo ─ Lamento mucho el déspota y despiadado ser que conociste en Aincrad, nunca debí de haberme portado así contigo. Siempre lo he lamentado desde entonces pero me pareció incorrecto buscarte para pedirte perdón, además no sabía que decirte hasta ahora

─ ¿Qué espera de esto? ─ dirigiendo su vista hacia las pupilas de la persona que se encontraba a su lado, ella vio la chispa de molestia brillar en ellas ─ ¿Acaso este es algún acto de redención para sentirse bien consigo misma? ¿De verdad cree que sus banas palabras tienen algún efecto en mí? Usted es una ilusa subcomandante

─ Por supuesto que creo que mis "banas palabras" tienen un efecto en ti, has reaccionado a pesar de que hace unos momentos me estabas ignorando ─ su última declaración pareció dejar en Shock a su interlocutor así que continuo hablando, aprovechando la oportunidad ─ No busco realmente tu perdón, solamente quiero hablar contigo; que me escuches y contestes ¿No es algo muy difícil no crees?

No te creas tan… ─ La actitud fuerte y decidida que ella mostraba más la mirada directa, hacían su porte tan imponente que lo abrumaba; se sentía mucho más abrumado de lo que llego a sentirse alguna vez en el viejo Aincrad. Ella lo intimidaba más ahora que en ese entonces, pero de forma distinta, sentía que esa mirada podía ver hasta los rincones más profundos de su alma y no tenía escapatoria de ella ─…importante

─ Hay algo que me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo desde que nos encontramos ─ viendo que la atención de él estaba completamente concentrada en ella quiso sonreír para sus adentros, pero continuo hablando con actitud seria ─ Dime porque estabas tan empeñado en borrar los recuerdos de todos sobre SAO

─ Esa es una pregunta bastante tonta subcomandante ─ trato de hacer burla de ella para aligerar el serio ambiente que la chica de cabello largo estaba creando ─ Solamente quería que Yuna regresara no importa que o quien se viera implicado para lograr ese objetivo

Ella cerro sus ojos de forma ceremoniosa antes de soltar un suspiro, el joven creyendo que su charla se había terminado estaba a punto de retirarse cuando vio como ella mostraba sus pupilas ambarinas por segunda vez y lo observaba con una mirada más directa y potente que la última vez ─ Te voy a pedir que no me mientas Eiji-kun. Si solo fuese por recuperar a Yuna-san entonces no había necesidad de borrar los recuerdos ¿No? Con copiarlos bastaba

Con poca sorpresa él llego a darse cuenta que la mujer frente a si mismo era más perspicaz y menos tonta de lo que él llego a imaginar, pero no se dejaría derrotar ante ella ─ ¿Eso acaso importa? Los recuerdos de todos regresaron el día del Live de Yuna hace meses.

─ Por supuesto que importa ─ cuando vio que el de cabellos castaños iba a replicar, levanto su mano con su palma abierta para detenerlo de pronunciar palabra alguna ─ A mí me importa saber porque quieres hacer como si SAO nunca hubiese existido

 _Touché_

La subcomandante había dado en el clavo de sus intenciones; pero Eiji pensó en su fuero interno que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, mucho menos a ella de todas las personas, pero puesto que quería que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas decidió contestarle para que se fuera ─ ¿Qué va a saber una persona como la subcomandante de los motivos de una persona como yo? El maravilloso y fuerte "destello veloz" nunca sería capaz de comprender las penurias por las que pasamos los débiles de bajo grado, el constante miedo a la muerte aunado a la incapacidad de luchar o el odio que sentí hacia mí mismo cuando fui incapaz de proteger lo que más amaba ¿Cómo podría comprender la poderosa y fuerte subcomandante de KoB lo que sentí cuando Yuna murió frente a mis ojos? ¿Qué podrías saber tú o alguno de los progresores el sufrimiento que pase al estar en Aincrad? Así como yo, había muchos que guardaban malos recuerdos de SAO ¡lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado es que les arrancara esos dolorosos recuerdos!

─ ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ─ después de escuchar la declaración de Eiji tenía los puños fuertemente apretados a cada lado, apretando un puño de la falda de su vestido entre estos, se preguntaba seriamente si la persona frente a ella no podría ser más tonta e ilusa o si siquiera escuchaba lo que el mismo estaba diciendo. Obligándose a serenarse, respiro hondo un par de veces antes de hablar de nueva cuenta, necesitaba que él entendiera o si no siempre se sentiría así de miserable ─ Yo también fui débil en Aincrad _, todos lo fuimos en algún punto_. Sí, es cierto que salir adelante abriéndome paso entre los progresores pero eso no significa que abandonara mi debilidad del todo.

El constante miedo a la muerte todos lo vivimos, especialmente los progresores; cada vez que entrabamos a una cámara de algún boss todos temíamos por nuestras vidas, cada vez que veíamos a un compañero caer nos daban ganas de llorar pensando que podríamos ser nosotros, era algo increíblemente doloroso ver los pixeles de una vida consumirse. Creo firmemente que no hay ni un solo jugador que no haya pasado sufrimiento en algún momento de esos dos años encerrados, incluyendo a los que tu llamas los "débiles", pero estoy completamente segura que ninguno querría desprenderse de sus preciados recuerdos, ni siquiera tu Eiji-kun ─ guardo silencio por un breve momento para permitir que sus palabras penetraran el psique del chico ─ ¿No lo puedes ver? Desprenderte de tus recuerdos es desprenderte de tus sentimientos por Yuna-san

─Yo también fui una persona que fue incapaz de proteger a lo que más amaba, sentí en mis propias carnes lo que fue ser impotente y ver como esa persona arriesga su vida por la tuya mientras tú no puedes hacer nada ─ repentinamente sus amielados ojos se aguaron al recordar lo que vivió en el "árbol del mundo" en manos de Sugou ─ Pero nunca me arrepentiría de todo por lo que pase porque me llevo hasta este punto, todo eso formo el carácter que poseo hoy en día. Sabes; durante año y medio en mi estadía en SAO pensaba cosas sombrías sobre mi futuro en el mundo real y lloraba por mí misma cada noche, durante ese tiempo. Cada día que pasaba dentro de Aincrad, sentía como si todo: mis amigos, mi familia, ir a la escuela, cada cosa relacionada con el mundo real estaba siendo arruinada. Siempre soñaba con el mundo real cuando dormía… pensaba que todo lo que podía hacer era volverme fuerte rápidamente, completar el juego más rápido, y la única manera de hacer era entrenando frenéticamente mis habilidades de armas. Siendo igual de exigente con mis subordinados, viví de esta forma durante mi primer año y medio en ese lugar. Pero un día, aproximadamente medio año antes de que el juego fuera finalizado, justo después de teletransportarme a la ciudad en el frente de batalla, vi a alguien tomando una siesta sobre el césped de la plaza. Se veía como si fuera de un nivel bastante alto, por lo que me enojé y le dije: "¡Si tienes tiempo de perder acá, ve al calabozo e intenta despejar un poco más de él…!" ─ Entonces la chica cubrió su boca con su mano y le dedico una llorosa sonrisa ─ Entonces esa persona inesperadamente respondió: "es la mejor estación en Aincrad y el clima es realmente bueno también. Sería un desperdicio ir al calabozo en un día como este". Luego hizo un gesto en el espacio a su lado y dijo: "¿Por qué no tomas una siesta también?" era muy grosero.

─Pero lo que me dijo me sorprendió. Me di cuenta que "esta persona estaba de hecho viviendo adecuadamente dentro de este mundo". No le preocupo perder los días en el mundo real y se concentró en experimentar cada día dentro de ese mundo. Descubrí que realmente hay personas como esa, así que despedí a los otros miembros del gremio e intente acostarme a su lado. Debido a que el viento se sentía tan bien… justo el calor adecuado para la gente, me quede dormida. No tuve ninguna pesadilla esa vez, y fue probablemente la primera vez que tuve tan buen sueño desde que llegue a ese mundo. En el momento en que me desperté, ya era tarde y esa persona me miraba con impaciencia.

─ ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

─ ¿No lo ves Eiji-kun? ─ limpiando las lágrimas que había dado rienda suelta continuo con su relato ─ Puede parecerte una razón bastante tonta pero gracias a eso, yo me enamore de esa persona y cuando me di cuenta luche por atesorar ese sentimiento y que fuera correspondido. Cuando al fin lo logre después de un largo camino me sentí la persona más dichosa de este mundo; pude notar que mi razón para entrar a Aincrad fue para poder conocer a esa persona y enamorarme de ella, esa persona se convirtió en mi salvación y razón para seguir adelante dentro de ese mundo de muerte. Estoy segura de que tú también sentiste algo similar al conocer a Yuna-san. Por eso no deberías de…

─ ¡CÁLLATE! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi relación con Yuna o de lo difícil que es para mí el vivir ahora que ella no está sabiendo que yo pude… ─ completamente alterado intento huir de ella, no quería seguir escuchando su final de cuento de hadas que solo le recordaba el miserable final que había tenido su propio cuento, no quería llorar frente a esa persona y mostrar lo débil que era. Quería deshacerse de su debilidad. Pero fue detenido a pocos pasos de la banca por una delicada mano que mantenía un agarre de acero sobre su brazo

─ Lo sé Eiji-kun, porque si hubiese sido de otra forma tú te habrías suicidado en Aincrad el mismo día que Yuna-san murió o cuando fuimos liberados de esa prisión virtual. Incluso ahora tu continuas creciendo por ella, por tu razón para seguir adelante, por Yuna-san ─ vio como el alto cuerpo que le daba la espalda comenzaba a temblar con fuerza, señal inequívoca de qué él estaba llorando así que se adelantó frente a él para estar cara a cara y terminar de decir lo que hace un momento no pudo ─ Por eso no deberías de renegar de tus recuerdos de SAO porque estos están plagados de Yuna-san y tus sentimientos por ella, sin ellos ¿Cuál sería tu motor para seguir adelante?

Eso termino por romper los restos de la capa de indiferencia con la que el chico se cubría dándole rienda suelta a los sollozos que había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo, fue una catarsis tan grande para él que termino por caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Por inercia ella se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo como forma de consuelo, siendo correspondida al tiempo que sentía que su cuello se mojaba y gruesas gotas de lágrimas de deslizaban por su pecho; Asuna sintió que era lo mínimo que podría hacer por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba saliendo del parque a paso lento y calmado, la opresión que había sentido en su pecho desde que vio a Eiji, y su prometido le hubiese contado la historia de este, hace unos meses por fin había desaparecido de ella. Se sentía en paz consigo misma, por eso estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por una figura masculina hasta que sintió los brazos de la persona rodearle, apretando su delicado cuerpo al pecho de este.

 _Por eso me sentí observada cuando entré al parque_

─ Hola Kirito-kun, creí que ya no entrabas a Ordinal Scale ¿Qué haces cerca de un evento, no te he visto participando en él?

Por respuesta la figura masculina sólo la apretó más a su cuerpo, susurrando unas palabras al tiempo que inclinaba su oscura cabeza hundiéndola en el cuello de la fémina a la que abrazaba – Le abrazaste

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ella por entero cuando sintió el aliento de él en su cuello, la acción la desconcentro totalmente e hizo que sus piernas perdieran estabilidad logrando que se derritiera aún más contra el ancho pecho unido a su espalda - ¿Eh?

─ Hace un momento lo abrazaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 _¿Acaso su prometido estaba celoso?_

Incapaz de lograr contener las palabras en su mente, las expreso de forma alta y clara, recibiendo por respuesta un gruñido y más balbuceos en su cuello prueba irrefutable de que efectivamente, su prometido estaba celoso. Pensado que sus celos eran adorables y dispuesta a hacerle pasar un mal rato por esos injustificados celos, fingió una actitud molesta y separándose del cuerpo que la aprisionaba giro sobre sí misma, levanto su rostro y empezó con su reclamo ─ No puedo creer que estés celoso de Eiji, además no estoy haciendo nada distinto de lo que tú has hecho con Sinonon

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, desconcertado por el inesperado ataque, el azabache volteo frenético a todos lados tratando de encontrar un punto de salvación, incapaz de hacerlo trato de defenderse como pudo de la molesta y penetrante mirada ambarina ─ ¡Yo-yo no la he abrazado! Si ella te dijo lo contrario pues está mintiendo

─ Ella no me dijo nada Kirito-kun ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el BoB y el hecho de que yo está viendo por MMO Stream todo lo que paso en esa cueva? – acompaño sus palabras con una mirada de muerte mientras la chica observaba como la persona frente a ella comenzaba a sudar del nerviosismo

─ ¡Ugh!

Viendo que el azabache estaba pasando un mal rato, la chica de ojos ambarinos se dio por satisfecha, dejo de fingir su enojo y se acercó hacia su prometido hasta estar a escasos centímetros frente a él, decidió rodear su cuello con sus brazos dándole una brillante sonrisa ─ Bueno, el pasado es el pasado y ya no importa. Pero dime como es que supiste donde estaba

La mirada ónix claramente expreso un enorme alivio y correspondiendo el abrazo al que era sujeto, rodeando la cintura femenina se dispuso a contestar, sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y fijo su mirada en un punto lejano provocando la curiosidad en su interlocutora ─ Asuna, no me habías dicho que tu madre te había levantado el castigo. Sugu me dijo que Liz, Silica y tú la habían invitado a salir pero lo declino por lo de su competencia.

Era cierto, ella había invitado a la hermana de su novio a que entraran todas juntas a pelear con un monstro de Ordinal Scale siendo rechazada por ella, al tener una competencia de Kendo al otro lado del país al día siguiente; los participantes de su escuela se marcharían un día antes para estar descansados y concentrados en la competencia por eso que no podía estar con ellas. Ni siquiera se planteó el invitarlo a él puesto que nunca se molestó en ocultar su desagrado por Ordinal Scale, desagrado que aumento con el incidente de la pérdida de su memoria. Aunque eso no le decía el hecho de como la localizó, puesto que nunca llegó a decirle a Leafa donde se encontraba el evento. Cuando iba a cuestionarle el como la localizo se encontró siendo asaltada por unos suaves labios posados sobre los suyos en un tranquilo y calmado beso, labios que la invitaban de forma lenta a seguir el compás de sus movimientos, ante tal invitación ella no pudo negarse, nunca podría. Así que se perdió en el tranquilo beso que se daba en medio de la noche con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

 _Tal vez estaba preocupado porque iba a entrar de nuevo a Ordinal Scale_

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron con un suspiro dado por parte de ella, aun así sus bocas estaban muy cerca de la del otro, como si separarse les costara un esfuerzo descomunal; pero como había una espina de duda dentro de la cabeza de ella, fue quien tomo distancia para poder hablar pero sin romper el abrazo del que eran participes ─ Ne Kirito-kun ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

Ella ya se imaginaba cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta pero de todos modos quería escucharlo de la boca de él, fijando su mirada en el rostro de su amado espero pacientemente la respuesta. Cuando vio como el varonil rostro se teñía de un claro tono rosado, casi tenía la confirmación de lo que ella sospechaba. Nunca entendía porque su Kirito-kun se refería a sí mismo como parco, inexpresivo y antisocial si para ella era todo lo contrario; él estaba lleno de amigos sinceros y cada expresión de él decía miles de cosas que ella podía interpretar con toda claridad, como ahora que con un solo gesto respondió a su pregunta anteriormente formulada pero aun así pudo escuchar la voz queda de su prometido ─ Seguí a Asuna por la terminal de mi celular hasta esta ubicación gracias al GPS

Después de lo que el azabache dijo, este inclino la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios con los de su prometida en un beso más demandante que el anterior, esa era su forma de desviar el tema de conversación, a pesar de saberlo ella acepto de buena gana esa enorme distracción que duró un buen rato. Después de que se separaran continuaron abrazados muy cerca del otro, en ese momento ella se puso a reflexionar los cambios que habían acontecido en su prometido; desde que había perdido sus recuerdos en Ordinal Scale, su entonces novio, se había vuelto repentinamente más cariñoso y atento con ella preocupado por la fragilidad momentánea que ella adquirió, después de que él le pusiese el anillo que usaba en su dedo anular las muestras de cariño no hicieron más que aumentar; al parecer el saber que había un anillo reclamándola como suya le daba un montón de confianza extra que antes no poseía y no es que se quejara, de hecho, ella estaba encantada con la nueva autoconfianza que la persona que en ese momento la aferraba a su cuerpo poseía.

─ Así que Kirito-kun se ha vuelto un stalker, no creo que eso sea sano, tal vez debería de deshacerme del chip rastreador en mi terminal

Por supuesto que eso era una mentira por parte de ella, hace un mes cuando su amado comenzó a trabajar para ese sujeto del gobierno en el cual ella no confiaba, la salud de él se vio comprometida obligando a los tipos que trabajaban en el proyecto llevar un control de sus signos vitales, apenas ella se enteró de tal situación pidió, o más bien exigió, que a ella se le entregara una copia para poder monitorizarlos también. Ante tal petición recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su prometido con la condición de que portara un chip rastreador en su terminal, así él tendría fácil acceso a su ubicación no importa donde se encontrase, por alguna extraña razón; en lugar de molestarse, a ella le encantó la idea de que él sintiese la necesidad de saber dónde se encontraba en todo momento, así que acepto de buena gana tomando la bonita aplicación donde podía observar su latido cardiaco, temperatura y frecuencia respiratoria cada vez que quisiera. Al parecer su ultimo comentario encendió una chispa de molestia en los ojos del joven aunado al tono de ligera molestia que su voz contenía la siguiente vez que hablo.

─ Como si la subcomandante no hubiese hecho lo mismo durante nuestros tiempos en Aincrad. Además no has contestado mi pregunta: ¿Por qué lo abrazaste? ─ Por respuesta la de ojos amielados solo atino a sonrojarse, había olvidado por completo lo fácil que admitió su vergonzoso comportamiento durante su estancia en Aincrad cuando sufría de amor unilateral. Viendo como la paciencia del azabache se estaba perdiendo opto por despegarse por completo de él y comenzar a caminar hacia la estación de trenes más cercana, segura de que la persona en cuestión la seguía, contesto su pregunta.

─ Realmente no hay una razón profunda del porque lo hice, simplemente sentí que era necesario por el trasfondo de la conversación que estábamos teniendo y antes de que te molestes, te puedo asegurar que estábamos hablando de Yuna-san; Eiji-kun está profundamente enamorado de ella incluso hoy en día, debe ser increíblemente doloroso amar a alguien que ya no está, no puedo ni siquiera entender un poco la clase de dolor con el que vive. Trate de reconciliarme con él por el tiempo que pasamos en Aincrad y nuestra conversación en algún punto se desvió hacia Yuna-san. Sabes; siento que si lo hubiese apoyado más en lugar de desecharlo él pudo ser alguien muy fuerte, tan fuerte que podría haber sido capaz de proteger a Yuna-san.

Después de terminar de decir eso, su paso fuer mermado por un nuevo apretado abrazo que venía desde su espalda como el primero que recibió. Al principio no entendió el origen de esta acción hasta que escucho las palabras emanar de la boca que se había hundido en su cuello ─ Ser fuerte dentro de un juego no te asegura poder proteger a lo que amas.

La chica se sintió tonta en ipso facto, había olvidado por un momento todas las situaciones riesgosas por las que había pasado; el hecho de que casi muere a manos del comandante de KoB, el secuestro que fue sometida por Sugou o la pérdida de su memoria en Ordinal Scale. En todas las ocasiones había salido bien librada gracias a la fuerza de su héroe que la rescato de las penurias pero también formo un complejo de inferioridad en él además de un miedo constante por su bienestar. A modo de respuesta por las acciones de él se apretó nuevamente contra su cuerpo a la vez que acariciaba la obscura cabellera posada en su hombro a manera de tranquilizarlo y demostrarle que ella estaba ahí con él. Pocos fueron los instantes que duraron de esa forma puesto que la voz de su novio volvió a irrumpir en el silencio de la noche

─ Sigues sin decirme por qué no me avisaste cuando te levantaron el castigo ─ levantando su obscura cabeza de vuelta, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro; fue nuevamente traspasada por la acerada mirada que se encontraba fija en ella. Respondiendo su acto ella giró su cabeza para encararlo de frente, teniendo como resultado sus rostros muy juntos y sus respiraciones mezclándose ─ Habíamos prometido salir juntos apenas tu madre te dejara salir de vuelta.

Con sorpresa ella notó que las palabras de su prometido eran ciertas; hace un par de meses cuando se escapó de casa para ver las estrellas junto a su familia fue fuertemente reprendida por su madre al desaparecer toda la noche. Aún recordaba lo furiosa que había estado esperándola en la entrada de la casa a la mañana siguiente, y lo valiente que había sido su héroe al encarar de frente a su furiosa progenitora pidiendo su mano en matrimonio de manera oficial, al parecer su Kirito nunca dejaría de ser inoportuno; aunque mentiría si no le encanto lo valiente y varonil que se vio encarando a ambos progenitores por su mano una vez que su padre había hecho aparición en la escena, negándose a aceptar una negativa por respuesta. Al final fue aceptado a regañadientes por ambos en el momento en que ella demostró que era lo que más deseaba, puesto que hasta su padre mostro reticencia al notar que su hija había sido "secuestrada" en medio de la noche por un hombre. Aunque sus padres aceptaran su compromiso y su nueva calidad de prometida de alguien, ella no se había librado de la regañina que recibió por parte de ambos por portarse como "las señoritas de bien no debían" estaba tan feliz de que aprobaran su unión que lo demás le parecieron trivialidades. Después de meses de castigo en el que su padre la llevaba a la escuela y la recogía, limitando su uso del Amusphere, solo había visto a su prometido e hija limitadas veces en la escuela y había mantenido contacto con ellos únicamente por teléfono; suponía que el chico de mirada ónix tenía razón en estar molesto por la eterna espera que tomo el que las iras de sus padres se aplacaran.

─ Bueno, he traído tanto el asunto de Eiji-kun en la cabeza que me olvide de otras cosas ─ escuchando un resoplido molesto por parte de quien la mantenía en la cárcel de sus brazos, trato de ablandarlo con sus siguiente palabras ─ ¿Qué te parece si salimos los tres juntos mañana mismo? Es un día feriado así que es perfecto para que Yui-chan, Kirito-kun y yo pasemos tiempo en famil…

Mientras proponía un plan para calmar a su refunfuñante prometido notó como las pupilas antes tan negras como el ónix se tornaban más chicas y tomaban el color de la plata liquida al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, se sintió tan intimidada por la intensa mirada tan cerca de ella que fue incapaz de terminar lo que estaba diciendo puesto que la respiración se le corto y un ligero jadeo escapo de la femenina boca, era increíble el poder que tenía sobre ella la persona que la abrazaba, probablemente le diría que si a todo lo que él le pidiera.

─ Vamos a mi casa Asuna ─ como forma de acentuar lo que le estaba pidiendo continuo con una declaración aún más descarada por parte de él ─ Mi madre se ha ido a Hokaido a hacer una entrevista para su revista, Yui se ha ido con Sakuya, y su equipo, a una misión en el territorio Gnome y Sugu no regresará hasta mañana

─ N-no-no podemos, es-s tarde y ten-ngo que volver a casa ─ entre tartamudeos incoherentes trato de luchar una batalla que ella ya sabía que tenía perdida ─ Me-e castigarán si vu-vue-lvo a desa…parecer otra noche cuando recién me habían perdonado

─ Vamos a mi casa Asuna, te regresaré a la tuya antes de media noche ─ dirigiendo su mirada al reloj análogo que se encortaba en el poste frente a ella notó que apenas pasaban de las nueve, tal vez si podría regresar antes de que su madre se disgustase. Notando la duda del pequeño y femenino cuerpo, las manos masculinas se apoyaron en sus caderas jalándola fuertemente hacia sí mismo haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran en toda su extensión y arrancándole un gemido a ella al hacerle sentir el tamaño de cierta protuberancia en su espalada baja; uso esa acción para enfatizar que tan dispuesto estaba de convencerla de que fuese con él.

─ Prométeme que me regresaras a casa a tiempo ─ completamente sonrojada por las implicaciones que su rendición acarreaba recordó algo que la había estado molestando desde que estaba castigada ─ A cambio Kirito-kun me tiene que prometer que ya no se pondrá otra vez amoroso en la escuela, un día de estos alguien nos descubrirá y nos meteremos en problemas *****

Por un momento el azabache no entendió a que se refería su mujer, hasta que recordó lo ansioso que había estado últimamente por ella cada vez que obtenía un vistazo del anillo que la marcaba como suya; gracias al castigo impuesto por sus suegros estar a solas con su prometida fuera de la escuela se había vuelto algo imposible así que tuvo que ponerse _imaginativo_. Acompañado de una estruendosa carcajada soltó, sin ganas de hacerlo, la delicada figura femenina y tomo su mano para darse media vuelta y avanzar hacia donde había dejado estacionada su moto, cuando fijo su vista nuevamente en su delicado rostro de porcelana vio un sonrojo tan adorable que se le hizo algo imposible el resistirse a darle un lametón a la rosada mejilla ─ Lo que mi princesa quiera, lo tiene. Te bajaría las estrellas en este mismo momento si con eso supiera que te haría feliz. Prometo que de ahora en más me portaré bien… _**en lugares públicos.**_

─ Sabes que lo único que necesito es que estés siempre a mi lado pero espero que cumplas tu promesa

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hablo, ella se pegó más al cuerpo de él y el rodeo su cuerpo con su brazo. De esa forma ambos caminaron a paso firme a su destino.

* * *

 **Hola a toda persona que está leyendo esto, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Como dije en la nota, me entró necesidad de escribir esto después de que vi Ordinal Scale en el cine; me enamoré un poco de Eiji y su historia por eso, esto que originalmente sería exclusivamente KiriAsu lo incluyo a él. Espero algún día escribir algo de él y Yuna puesto que su historia es tan sad que incita a la dramática en mí.**

 **PD: la parte subrayada dentro de la historia fue un fragmento sacado de la novela ligera tomo 1, que también salió en el anime (en algún capítulo de la primera temporada).**

 **PD2: si alguien ha leído mi pequeño texto llamado "pervertidos" acabo de conectarlo con esta historia, si no lo notaron a primera instancia, aquí hay un * marcando el punto.**

 **Nos leemos por ahí**

* * *

 **Extra**

─ Kirito-kun despierta ─ al ver que su perezoso prometido seguía profundamente inmerso en el mundo de los sueños opto por una acción más agresiva golpeando fuertemente su cabeza ─ ¡Kirito-kun!

─ Ya desperté, ya estoy despierto ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¿Te atreves a preguntarme que sucede? ─ al ver la expresión adormilada y los ojos entreabiertos del azabache solo logro aumentar su irritación ─ ¡SUCEDE QUE SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! Nos hemos quedado dormidos y hace horas que debí de estar en mi casa.

Trato de levantarse a toda velocidad para vestirse lo más rápido que pudiese pero al descubrir su desnudo cuerpo, fue aferrada y lanzada a la cama de nueva cuenta quedando de espaldas a esta; con el varonil y trabajado cuerpo quedando encima de ella ─ Relájate Asuna, es muy tarde. Ha esta hora es peligroso que te lleve a tu casa, lo mejor es que pases la noche conmigo y mañana por la mañana te pondré a salvo en tu hogar

─ ¡Mis padres me matarán y castigarán hasta el día de nuestra boda!

─ Bueno de igual forma te matarán si llegamos a las tres de la madrugada a su casa ─ de forma consiente el joven descendió su cuerpo sobre el de ella dejándola completamente aprisionada y tomo sus labios en un furioso beso para que se olvidara de todo que no fueran ellos, en esa cama y en ese momento.

Por la mañana ya recibiría los reclamos por parte de ella de buena gana.


End file.
